


Not My Boyfriend

by InTheArmsofaThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Possessive Derek, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheArmsofaThief/pseuds/InTheArmsofaThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whoa,” Stiles said, putting his hands in the air, “Thank you White Knight, but I’m not your Fair Maiden.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt for a possessive Derek.
> 
> Original Tumblr Post [Here](http://baneofawolf.tumblr.com/post/106915317144/could-you-do-possessive-derek-for-stiles-when)

Stiles laughed, bumping shoulders with the guy… what’s his name? Mike? Mark? Matt? Eh, whatever, he was cute enough.

“Don’t look now,” Mack said, “but I think your boyfriend’s jealous.”

Stiles took a sip of his beer and glanced behind him. He nearly spit it out, coughing a bit as he laughed. Derek was leaning against the makeshift office bar, staring his way, arms crossed and scowling. Stiles had worked with him on a few projects and despite his obvious geeky charm, Derek seemed to have nothing but contempt for him. Stiles wasn’t sure what department Mal was from, but clearly he didn’t known Derek Hale.

“Not my boyfriend,” Stiles wheezed with a grin. Derek his boyfriend. That would be something. Sure, something he fantasized about against all logic, but ridiculous none the less.

“So, you’re single then?” Mick asked, somewhat hopefully. Stiles nodded with a quirk of his lips. “Then it’s okay if I do this?”

Mitch leaned down and caught Stiles’s lips. He giggled into the kiss, just tipsy enough that he couldn’t quite hide how ecstatic he was that he was gonna get laid tonight.

Then suddenly, he was being pulled back and… maybe it was Mike, was pushed away.

“Cut it out, Isaac,” Derek growled.

Isaac? Jeeze, Stiles was way off. “You two know each other?”

“I used to date his sister,” Mark- Isaac said with complete nonchalance. “Cora and I are like besties now, so I’m up to date on my Derek Drama.”

Stiles snorted at the title. Derek seemed to glare more heavily at Isaac. Isaac just gave an impish grin and craned his body to better look at Stiles, since Derek was still standing between them. “Wanna get out of here?”

Stiles was about to chug his beer and say sure when Derek pushed at Isaac again, telling the lanky dude to back off.

“Whoa,” Stiles said, putting his hands in the air, “Thank you White Knight, but I’m not your Fair Maiden.”

Derek whipped his head around, a look of shock and embarrassment widening his eyes and a steady blush burning his cheeks and neck and ears. It was kind of adorable, to be honest.

“Unless,” Stiles started, uncertain. He looked at Isaac again who was watching Derek with unabashed glee. “Unless I  _am_ your fair maiden?”

"I should go,” Derek muttered before dashing away among the throng of coworkers that didn’t really want to be there.

Stiles gave a quick look to Isaac, who was shooing him on, before darting after Derek. “Whoa, hey!” Stiles called as Derek made it to the empty lobby. Stiles put his hand on Derek’s arm and spun him, knowing Derek must have let him because damn was that fine muscle.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Stiles remembered his hand was still on Derek’s arm and drew his hand back like he was jolted with electricity.

“Did Isaac kiss me just to make you all jealous and possessive?” Stiles finally blurted after what felt like a lifetime of heated tension.

Derek didn’t move. He didn’t say anything or even bat an eye. But his blush grew somehow impossibly redder.

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispered, slack jawed. Then the stupidest grin split across his face. “You liiiiike me, you want to kiiiiissss meeee,” Stiles sang.

“Shut up,” Derek snapped, turning his head away.

“Not until you kiss me.”

Derek lifted his head, surprise evident in his eyes. “What?”

“And I totally give you permission to be stupid and possessive if we’re gonna be boyfriends. It’s kinda hot.”

Derek looked at him intently, looking for a lie or something.

Stiles smirked at him. “Come on, big guy. Don’t wait all-“

Derek wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged forward, their lips hitting each other’s almost too forcefully. The kiss was fireworks worthy but ended much too quickly because Stiles couldn’t stop grinning like a mad man.

“This is why you’re always so surly during group meetings.”

“I’m surly because you get distracted too easily.”

Stiles laughed. “Distracted by your stupidly handsome face, maybe.”

Derek kissed him again. Best office party ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [FIND ME ON TUMBLR](http://www.inthearmsofathief.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also! I'm made a webseries about werewolves! [The Werewolf Diaries](http://www.youtube.com/c/amyberserk)


End file.
